League of Sukima
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: The league of legends, a place where the greatest warriors from across Valoran are pitted against one another for many reasons. these battle's they partake in across the fields of justice are among the most amazing any person can find. unfortunately for them, five new champions have been dropped in from a foreign world called Gensokyo, and Valoran is not ready for them! DEAD!
1. Dropped into a deathgame

**Forward: **

**This idea literally kind of just came to me while playing league about a week back, and I could not help myself with it honestly. This idea is only going to partly take itself seriously and is mainly just for the fun of it, so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Oh, and I own nothing but original ideas and content, of which there will be few here.**

**Welcome to Summoner's Rift!**

Marisa Kirisame opened her eyes upon hearing the strange, almost echolike voice. She was standing on a stone circle that was unfamiliar to her, and every way that she looked the buildings, stones and forest did not seem familiar. It was a strange thing, especially considering that she had been over almost all of Gensokyo, and because of that she quickly came to her conclusion. She wasn't in Gensokyo.

"Marisa?"

Marisa looked over to find Cirno(⑨) sitting down near her, gaze locked in her direction. " Cirno? What are you-," Marisa began, until she looked around to not just Cirno, but also Sanae Kotiya(crap), Flandre Scarlet(dammit), and Yuuka Kazami( oh hell) all standing nearby. "Wait, what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Marisa- san!" Sanae yelled at her. "Did you use some kind of spell on us or something!?"

"What? No I-,"

"Marisa's skill is in stealing, not transportation. I doubt she did this. "Yuuka said softly, an eerie and disturbing smile covering her face and causing both Marisa and Sanae to shiver in response.

"Then where are we? Did we come here to play!?" Flandre asked as she looked toward Marisa and Sanae, beaming.

"I- uh, doubt we're here to play, Flan." Marisa said hoping that she could keep Flandre under control without Sakuya or Remilia nearby to do so.

"Aww," Flandre exclaimed as she puffed up her cheeks like she was pouting as Yuuka placed her hand on Flandre's head and began rubbing it back and forth.

"Now, now. We just need to find out where we are and why we are here is all. It should not be that hard when we have two expert incident resolvers with us, hmmm?" Yuuka asked as she looked at Marisa and Sanae, her words soft like poison laced pillows.

"Why not ask that guy?" Cirno quickly asked as she pointed behind her.

Following Cirno's finger everyone looked and could see a man wearing a massive backpack standing beside numerous stands of weapons and armour. He was at the edge of the stone circle they were on top of, and looked strangely at home standing there.

Before Marisa or Sanae could say a word Yuuka took her hand off of Flandre's head and walked over to the unknown man, her usual disturbing smile covering her face as she walked up to him. "Excuse me sir, might you be able to tell me where we are?"

The man looked to Yuuka and raised a brow in confusion as the four other girls came up behind her. "That's odd. I've heard of champions having a moment of vertigo or confusion when summoned, but never not realizing where they are. Are you new?"

"Yes, but my memory has been awfully bad as of late. Would you be so kind as to remind me of what I've forgotten?" Yuuka asked, her words like a soft summer wind (followed quickly by a hollow blizzard).

"I see." the man said casually. "Alright, I suppose I can do that. I don't often get to explain common knowledge. We're in the Fields of Justice, specifically in Summoner's rift. Here champions fight in teams of five to gain victory by destroying the opposing team's nexus."

"What's a nexus?" Cirno asked happily as her little ice wings fluttered constantly, keeping her a foot off of the ground at all times.

The man pointed to his left, causing all the girls to follow the direction of his finger. Down off the stone platform they stood upon, and in the center of a large area that looked almost like ruins, sat a massive stone structure with a floating crystal easily the size of a large shed. The purple crystal floated there ominously as it slowly spun around, white light pulsing off of it casually.

"That has a lot of magic in it." Marisa muttered to herself as the man lowered his hand and continued speaking.

"In addition, each lane has towers that protect it, so you'll have to work together with your minions and each other to win."

"**Thirty seconds until minion spawn."**

"Is there a speaker somewhere where that's coming from?" Sanae asked to no one in particular, causing the man to look at her strangely.

"Does it matter? The match is soon to start so I suggest you get to your places."

"Could you remind me of what they are kindly?" Yuuka asked with a smile.

The man looked at her as a small shiver ran up his spine. "A-all right. There's the top lane, where melee fighters go solo usually, the middle lane that is usually used by mages, the bottom lane usually used by ranged fighters and supports and the jungle that is primarily used by jungler's and assassins. Remember that as you fight you will gain money that you can use to buy equipment from me, and the purple crystals you have will allow you to talk to each other, now get going or you'll fall behind."

"Thank you kindly." Yuuka said as she turned and walked away from the man and off the platform, waving her hand to tell the other girls to follow. As they made their way to the center of the strange ruin like area near the 'nexus', Yuuka turned to them with a smile that made them shiver. "This is quite interesting."

"Interesting! It sounds like we're in some kind of death sport!" Sanae yelled angrily.

"I know, doesn't it sound fun?" Yuuka asked slyly, a wicked smile crossing her face as she pulled out a small purple crystal from a pocket of her dress. "So this is the crystal he meant, we'll have to make use of it."

"You actually intend to participate in this, Yuuka?" Marisa asked carefully.

Yuuka looked to Marisa and smiled, "Aren't you?"

Marisa smiled as she looked over to Cirno and Flandre, "It does sound interesting. You two interested?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun!" Cirno said naively.

"Yeah, let's play!" Flandre said happily, a large grin crossing her face as the crystals hanging from her bonelike wings shook vibrantly.

"Good. Then I suggest you two take the top and bottom. I assume you'll take the middle, Marisa? Yuuka asked casually.

Marisa shrugged. "I guess so, but what about you, Yuuka?"

Yuuka smiled as she turned away from Marisa and began walking to one of the three gates to the ruined area. "I feel like going for a walk through the woods."

Sanae watched the other girls begin walking toward the three different exits and let out a shriek. "You're all insane!"

Marisa turned around and looked to Sanae with a smile. "We have no idea what is going on. Maybe we can find out while here, and it would be pointless not to have fun while doing it, right? I thought you didn't want to be held back by common sense?"

"But this is just . . . . it's a death game!"

"And fighting Youkai isn't?" Marisa asked as she turned and followed Yuuka through the stone archway, not expecting an answer from Sanae as she left.

Within a minute the sound of a scream reverberated through the forest, and it caused Sanae to shudder.

"DEMACIA!"


	2. Learning the Ropes

Garen had been fighting for a long time. Whether for the defence of Demacia or in the Fields of Justice he knew what to expect and how to win, and as such was surprised when he saw a young girl in a blue dress standing beside the opposing teams turret on the bottom lane.

**Minions have spawned!**

Garen looked the girl over from a distance. She wore a blue one piece dress that had white detailing across its entirety and her hair was bright blue. Floating behind her was about six strange crystals or gems, and the girl herself seemed to hover and float about a foot to two feet off the ground at all times.

Garen smiled as he slunk into a large area of brush and watched as the minions came up behind him and toward the opposing team's minions. The blue haired girl looked to the minions in wonder before rushing over and watching them in heavy interest.

Just from the way she was acting Garen could tell it was likely the girl's first time on the Fields of Justice, but that did not matter. He had once made the mistake of taking a young opponent lightly, and it ended with him being mauled by a flaming bear. He wasn't about to make that mistake again.

The blue haired girl kept looking at the minions until one came up to her and swung its axe toward her. The girl saw it and dodged the blow, quickly following up by punching the minion in the face.

The girl jumped back from the minion, to right beside the bush Garen stood in. Garen brandished his blade, prepared himself, and rushed out, intent on gaining the first blood advantage.

"Demacia!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanae looked out through an archway as the strange little creatures popped out of the stone structures and waddled down the pathways. They didn't seem to have much magic in them, and no matter how she concentrated they did not feel like youkai. Were they some sort of construct? A robot maybe?

**First Blood!**

Sanae spun around, looking all over as she heard the strange speaker sent message (it had to be a speaker, right?). "First. . . . Blood? But that means this is a death game!" Sanae said to herself in horror as suddenly a flash of light burst forth from the stone circle they had appeared on. Running over to it and up the stairs Sanae was shocked to find Cirno sitting in its center, rubbing her head. " Cirno - chan? What happened?"

Cirno shook her head and looked up at Sanae for a moment before leaping up and fluttering above the ground like she usually did. "I went down the pathway and found these really cool looking towers! Then these little purple impy things began fighting each other, and a purple one even attacked me too! Then this weird big silver guy with a sword attacked me! I tried to freeze em, but I couldn't seem to use my Spellcards, then he sliced me in half!" Cirno explained happily, her vigor in explaining such a thing seeming strange to Sanae.

"D-didn't it hurt!"

"Yeah, but being exterminated by you and the red-white hurts more!" Cirno said with a smile as she fluttered around Sanae. "I'm confused as to why I couldn't attack him though?"

"Did you remember to allocate your initial point to your skills?" the merchant by the stone circle suddenly said rather loudly.

Sanae looked at the merchant, "What- what do you mean?"

"And here I thought maybe it was just your friend with the bad memory. To prevent the battle from being too imbalanced, all champions have their abilities locked to a certain extent. In addition to the class or classes the champion can be part of; all champions have their skills and abilities separated into one innate ability, three regular skills, and one ultimate skill."

"And we unlock these . . . . How?" Sanae asked while looking at the merchant like it was an obvious question.

The merchant sighed. "Explaining this stuff is more tiresome than I thought it would be. You unlock your skills by gaining levels from killing minions and enemy champions, duh. Doing that also gives you money. And before you ask, you allocate points to skills, by thinking about it. If you think about it you should be able to see your skills and allocate your first point to one."

"_He's telling the truth, Sanae!"_ Marisa's voice said as it came from the purple crystal in Sanae's pocket. _"I just did it and I seem to now have an infinite supply of my ecological bombs!"_

"Marisa-san!" Sanae yelled in surprised. "You can hear through these crystals!" She asked as she pulled out the purple crystal and shook it about, expecting to get a jingle from it like a cellphone.

"_Yeah, you can it seems. And the thinking about your abilities thing works too. It even tells you your class, statistics, and gives a weird almost map like interface saying where we all are. Yuuka's in a patch of forest by the way. It looks like she's killing wolves for the fun of it."_

"Ah, but that's-."

"_Check your stats and class, choose and ability to upgrade, and go help Cirno on the bottom lane, Sanae!" _Marisa said intelligently. _"She'll need the help more than me, Yuuka or Flandre."_

"Okay, let's go then!" Cirno exclaimed as she fluttered off back to the southern pathway, leaving Sanae alone by the merchant, a dumbstruck look on her face.

"B-but this a death game!"

"Death game? Girl, you sure you're alright? Or did you not see your friend appear back here?" the merchant asked.

"Cirno's a fairy, she can't die anyway!"

"Girl, no one can here in the Fields of Justice. If you lose you just reappear back here after a few seconds so you can get back into the fight. I can tell just from looking at ya that you're likely a support class, so go support your ally already and quit camping back here!"

Sanae looked at the merchant in complete shock. "You're all insane!"

"Just go, girl. Losing your first match in the League is pretty normal, but if you don't do a damn thing you'll get a bad rep, and that'll get you nowhere."

Sanae just sighed and began walking toward the bottom lane, cursing herself for arguing more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marisa shook her head as she slipped the purple speech crystal (as she was calling it) back into her dress and looked around her. The central lane seemed a bit shorter than the other two, at least from looking at the mental map she saw, and a large river seemed split by it down the center. Their teams 'minions' where currently brawling the other teams minions, and she could occasionally see a short burst of light flash from a nearby bush and strike her minions, wounding and sometimes killing them.

Using her broom to propel her as she sat casually atop it, Marisa went around the group of minions and threw an ecological bomb, blasting the enemy minions with light damage and debuffs.

Looking back at the bush she could still see blasts of light coming out of it, so it was likely an enemy champion. The rules of Danmaku didn't apply here, but it had its own rules of battle, and Marisa had her own as well; allowing herself to be ignored was not one of them. Flying through the fighting minions and firing small magic bullets at them Marisa neared the bush, and threw a bomb right at it.

The bomb flew through the air and dropped right into the bush, and as it did the person in the bush flew out, partially propelled by the bombs blast. The girl rolled out of the bush, smoking slightly, and landed behind her minions, though Marisa could get a good look at her. The girl wore what looked to be a deep dark blue full body suit with pieces of shaped silver armour on her legs, chest and arms. She held a strange short wand like baton in her one hand, and her hair was as brilliantly blonde as Marisa's.

"What the heck!" The girl yelled angrily as she stood up and looked to Marisa. "Who the heck tries to kill each other at the start of a match!"

Marisa smiled. "You're teammate did, or didn't you hear the first blood announcement?"

The girl looked to her side, almost looking ashamed as she spoke. "Well, yeah, brother's a little aggressive that way. Err, never mind that! I don't recognize you, are you new to the League?" the girl asked, changing the subject.

"You could say that, why does it matter?" Maria answered as she fired off a magic bullet to one of the girl's minions, killing it outright in a small blast of light.

The girl scowled at Marisa's personality. "Well, I think introduction are in order is why it matters!" The girl stated as she fired a pulse of light to one of Marisa's minions, killing it by causing it to explode with a magical blast.

"Oh, okay then," Marisa said as her hand pulled out an ecological bomb. "Then introduce yourself as you dodge!"

The girl moved to the side and just barely dodged Marisa's bomb, then firing a ball of light toward Marisa that struck her and rooted her to the spot as she spoke. "I am Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. A mage and support class champion of Demacia, and you?"

Marisa smiled before tossing another bomb as she spoke. "Marisa Kirisame, just an ordinary magician. A mage class champion from Gensokyo's Forest of Magic!"

Lux looked at Marisa with a confused face. "Is that part of the Kumungu jungle?"

"Never heard of the place!" Marisa said as a small ping of sound made her smile. "Ooh, another level, let's blow you away then! Masteeer Spaaark!"

Not knowing what to expect Lux did not move, and was blasted backwards into a tree by Marisa's laser. As she got up she shook her head and almost swore under her breath. "That looked like my . . . you're a light mage!"

"Nah, I'm just an ordinary magician," Marisa replied. "One who never thinks of losing!"

"Well, what a coincidence then," Lux said as she got up and looked to Marisa. "I never think of losing either!"

Both blondes smiled for but a moment before rushing toward each other, blasting skills and attacks at both each other, and each other's minions with a cross between challenge and enjoyment.

**Authors note: considering how much Lux takes her lore, background and other parts of her character from Marisa, it seemed absolutely impossible not to have them fight each other! It'll be so much fun when they get their ults, don't you think? Of course what will also be fun are the other lanes of battle, but I'll leave that for you to see!**


	3. Blades, Flames and Bosoms

Sanae scowled as she ran down the bottom lane after Cirno, looking at the strange environment around her as their minions ran beside her. She did not like the situation at all, and wasn't even entirely sure that what they had been told was correct. But she had nothing else to work with, so she had no choice but to go along with it and help Cirno.

As she got to the middle of the bottom lane Sanae got her first glimpse of the battle, and of the person who had attacked and defeated Cirno before. In the center of the lane, in a large clearing between both teams last tower, was a massive number of minions from both sides, beating the veritable crap out of each other. Standing on either side of the mob of minions was Cirno and her opponent, a man who's mere looks caused Sanae to worry. The man was heavily built with broad shoulders and short blonde hair, and his silver and gold plate armour looked extremely heavy. What terrified her more however, was the massive sword he held over his shoulder, its blade easily over five feet long and two feet wide; a truly monstrously sized blade.

Across from him Cirno floated with her arms crossed, her wings fluttering constantly, and mists of ice surrounding her.

The man smiled at Cirno with a noble and yet scary grin. "In reply to your own introduction, I shall introduce myself. My name is Garen, a fighter class hero of Demacia. And this is my support." Garen added as he turned and gestured behind him as an ally walked up beside him.

The woman had long cyan hair and wore a long blue and green dress that flowed behind her elegantly. The dress was cut to allow movement, but it also was open around her chest and neck, emphasizing her considerable endowments. In front of the woman floated a strange metal like piano keyboard, and as the woman stepped up she smiled and bowed lightly to Cirno.

"This is Sona Buvelle." Garen said with a smirk. "My support for this battle!" Garen yelled as he rushed around the groups of fighting minions and headed straight for Cirno.

Cirno smiled and threw her arms forward in front of her. "I'm not so unready this time! Icicle fall!"

Almost immediately after the world left her lips, swarms of icicles began shooting past her toward Garen, and many began colliding with his wide frame.

Despite the pain and the slowing from the ice Garen pushed forward and as he came in range, leapt up to strike at Cirno with a roar.

"Esoterica: Forgotten Ritual!" Sana yelled, conjuring her spell towards Cirno at the last moment, creating an impenetrable barrier around Cirno that caused Garen's sword to bounce off of it harmlessly.

As Garen stepped back he looked past Cirno as the barrier disappeared and noticed Sanae there. "So you to have a support and. . . . . And . . . by Demacia, she has a bigger bust than you, Sona!" Garen exclaimed, causing Sona to puff out her cheeks in anger and shock.

"That is hardly the first thing you should say to a girl!" Sane yelled as she whipped a talisman at a nearby minion and killing it in a rage.

"Then excuse my behavior, but we'll be taking you out now!" Garen yelled as he rushed forward, initiating combat between Cirno and himself with Sona and Sanae aiding them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flandre Scarlet let out a happy scream full of enjoyment and horror as she ripped minion after minion into bloody ribbons, her blade Lævateinn swiping through them like a knife through warm butter. She was having the time of her life. In Gensokyo she had to always hold back when fighting because killing wasn't allowed, but here, killing was not only allowed but encourage. She could kill anyone she wanted to, she could play with whoever she wanted to, and she could enjoy herself fully; though she expected that destroying people eyes would have the same effect, so she wouldn't do that, at least not yet.

Knowing that Cirno returned to life without a problem and that Marisa wasn't holding back was enough proof to Flandre to make her let loose, though she was wondering if someone better than the minions would come and play with her. Then her prayer was answered as a ball of fire flew out of a bush and slammed into her shoulder.

Knowing the flame could not have come from a minion Flandre dashed toward the brush with a face of deviant glee, and right before she made it to the bush, the person who attacked her jumped out of the bush. The person in question was a girl who looked no older than 14 and had short brown hair. The girl wore a purple dress and a large backpack that reminded Flandre of the kappa, and the girls hands were lit on fire, reminding her of how fun it was to play with Mokou. "So you're my opponent then!" Flandre asked gleefully as she gripped Lævateinn tightly.

The young girl nodded "Okay, let's play, and maybe I can bring out Tibbers later!" The girl replied as she waved her hands and threw more small balls of flame at Flandre, hitting her on the side of the face.

Flandre grinned as the embers smoldered on her face. Unlike in Gensokyo the pain was held back by the Spellcard rules, and it had been a long time since she had felt real pain. And it felt great! "I don't know who Tibbers is, but you're on!" Flandre screamed as she ran forward, tearing a path through the other team's minions and reaching the girl faster than she likely thought possible. As the girl threw a fireball at Flandre she took it in the leg and swung Lævateinn with deadly efficiency. Both of them threw out their attacks with great speed and killing intent. But it wasn't enough for the unknown flame girl. Flandre was just too fast, and her attacks were just too much. With a scream the other girl fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving behind a wad of experience for Flandre.

Flandre looked about and grinned as she saw more enemy minions nearing her. "I hope that flame girl comes back, she was fun to kill!"

As Flandre ran off down the top lane to fight more enemies she did not see another enemy in the grass nearby that watched her with obvious intent. Following some minions she neared the bush, and the assailant leapt out, his purple cloak fluttering in the wind as his weapon fell down on Flandre who had not watched her health. The last thing Flandre saw before re-spawning was a light post.

**Authors extras!**

**Considering I haven't done so yet, I shall now begin to give out tidbits of information on the Touhou side's passives, skills and ults. I shall only be giving one character at a time, but I will give all their info. So here's the first one to get their information given, Cirno, the first to have entered combat!**

**Title: Cirno, the strongest fairy.**

**Class: Tank**

**Atk: 4**

**Def: 9**

**Ability: 5**

**Difficulty: 4**

**Note: Cirno has a mana pool of 9 mana and it never increases, but does regenerate slower than many other champions mana. (About 1 mana a minute average)**

**Innate ability: Nineball ****\- whenever Cirno takes damage with a nine in it ( 19, 49 999 etc) the damage is negated and Cirno gains +10% to Atk speed for nine seconds. Also gives a ( percent chance to slow enemies with all attacks.**

**Q Ability: Icicle fall (2 mana cost.)- fires numerous icicles forward over a wide area over 9 seconds. The icicles are small land move slowly and can be dodged. Icicles deal 9, 19, 29, 39, 49 Dmg each and in nine seconds fire up to 19, 29, 39, 49, 59. Icicles cause slowing to enemy movement speed.**

**W Ability: Freeze sign "freeze atmosphere" (passive) - Cirno's armour is enhanced by her own cold and ice. Armour increases by 10, 22, 33, 44, and 55% each level. This percentile amplification takes into account armour granted by items when calculating the increase.**

**E Ability: Icicle MG (0 initial mana cost. Uses 1 mana per second)– Fires an aim-able stream of small high speed icicles. Fires 19 icicles a second until out of mana or interrupted. Individual icicles deal 9, 18, 27, 36, 45 Dmg.**

**R Ability (ULT): Freeze sign "Perfect freeze!" (3 mana cost.) – Cirno uses her ability to freeze all ambient moisture on the map, Damaging enemy champions and minions for 100, 200, 300 Dmg and freezing all units (including allied ones) in place for (9seconds / ability power). If enemy champions or minions are standing in water they take 200, 350, 500 Dmg instead. And are frozen for twice the length of time. frozen enemies take 2x damage when the damage has a nine in it.**


	4. Gathering levels

Marisa smiled to herself as she sped down her lane towards the fight in the battlefields center. Despite having been taken out twice now she still felt pretty confident in her skills and confident over her opponents. Reaching the battle she threw out a deep ecological bomb into a nearby bush as a safety and then began throwing magic at the opposing teams minions, killing most of them in just five hits.

"You seem to be getting rather cocky just because you took me out twice!" Lux called as she appeared from between a patch of trees and fired an ability, catching Marisa in it and slowing her speed for a moment before blasting her with a beam.

Marisa smiled and hefted another ecological bomb in her palm, "Why shouldn't I be happy? I beat you twice, and finally have the hang of this . . . . And I have my third ability now." Marisa said as she flung her ecological bomb onto a group of Lux's minions, destroying them in the blast and giving her own minions free range toward Lux.

Lux scowled as she fired at the minions approaching her, and scowled even more when Marisa came closer with a smile on her face. "I don't think so!" Lux then yelled, her scowl turning into a smile. "I guess you didn't notice, while you were figuring things out, I got levels over you, I'm level six now!"

Hearing this Marisa paused for a moment, a single moment that she shouldn't have.

"Final Spark!" Lux yelled a second before a slightly familiar feeling, and very familiar sounding beam of light ripped through Marisa's minions and struck her, sending her backwards into a wall of trees and nearly knocking her off of her broom.

Marisa shook her head and looked toLux, confusion painting her face. "You, you stole my move! You stole my Spellcard!" Marisa yelled, angered not at the fact that Lux used it, but at the fact that it was stolen from her instead of the other way around.

Lux's face changed from happiness to utter disbelief in an instant. "What, I didn't steal anything. I've always had final spark, it's my most powerful ability!"

Marisa began to growl as she sped forward alongside a new wave of minions. "Then I better step up my game and show you what real light magic looks like. Ritual sign, Orreries Sun!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanae panted heavily as she cast "Great Miracle Yasaka's Divine Wind" on Cirno for the seventh time in however long she had been fighting for. Seeing the battle for herself and helping Cirno stay alive she could see that the fight between Cirno and her opponent, the man named Garen, was easily at a stalemate. Garen's heavy bladed strikes met Cirno's ever toughening defences, and neither seemed to be getting anywhere on their own. Only with her help and the help of the other support girl, Sona was it?, were either of them getting anywhere. But she was getting tired, and her mana (what was this, a video game or something, she never had to deal with mana before.) was getting low.

"Cirno, we may have to retreat back to that tower of ours. I'm not sure I can keep supporting you at this rate!" Sanae called with a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"Aw, but I almost got him beat!" Cirno called out without looking away from Garen as she threw an ice covered punch at him and struck him on his armoured side, right before Garen began spinning and thwacked Cirno's ice armour with his sword.

Sanae sighed as she cast Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual" on Cirno once more, giving her a brief moment of invulnerability. "We can't beat them and I have maybe one spell left. We need to regroup and-", Sanae began as she was rudely and violently silenced by a large lamppost flying out if the bushes behind her and hitting her square in the back. In seconds, Sanae was defeated, and a second later Cirno was as well.

Standing up and cracking his neck the wielder of the lamppost looked to Garen and Sona, his multi eyed helmet allowing none of his face to be seen.

"What took you so long, Jax?" Garen asked with a chuckle as he stepped up to the purple cloaked lamppost wielding man and passed him a health potion which he took a healthy swig out of.

"I was held up. The undergrowth in the forest is being strange and was tangling my feet." Jax explained as he took the flask of potion from Garen and held it up while looking at Sona, "Need some?"

Sona shook her head as her gentle musical song healing her own wounds and both of theirs slightly.

"Fair enough," Jax said as he put the flask away and looked back at Garen. "For new champions they seem to be pretty tough though. I haven't seen someone hold out against you like that in a while, man."

Garen let out a sigh." Yeah I think she may be a bit loose in the head, but it seems like some of her abilities are geared toward defence, and that support girl seemed to have similar skills. She kept making her invulnerable and amplifying her speed. How is it in the middle and top lanes?"

Jax looked at Garen or a second before chuckling. "Your sister is having a great old time if you hadn't noticed. Hr opponent is another light mage."

"Ha, that could be good for her. What about Annie?"

"Well . . . . She's not so lucky, our opponent on the top lane is a blonde girl in red who wields some kind of crooked bar thing. I think she's an entirely attack oriented fighter and-,"

**Killing spree!**

"As you can see she's not doing well alone. That's the second time now Annie's been killed by that top without me near."

Garen nodded. "So these new champions are still learning, but the top is fed. So they have one person who likely has ULT then. Let's push this bottom lane while we can, then go retake the top."

Jax nodded in agreement. "Then let's go, I'll help you from the jungle, I am worried though."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen the enemies fifth person at all, but I keep finding these weird flower patches in the forest. I think it's related."

"Then let's be careful while we tear their towers apart!" Garen yelled as the three of them stormed forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Killing spree!**

**Unstoppable!**

Yuuka Kazami looked up through the cover of the trees to the sky above and smiled. Her 'allies' had been doing a decent job thus far, but it seemed they were slowly being beat back. She doubted that Flandre would need the help, and she wasn't about to help anyway, but now that she had reached 8th level by grinding up the bones of helpless frail beats in the forest, she was more than ready. It was time to play.

**Auithors notes.**

**To answer a prevalent question as to why there are tanks on the bot lane I will say 2 hings, the meta is made to be broken and I have done games wer the meta is broken and these often go well, and 2, I hate marksmen. I really shouldtn admit it since I personally play support primarily, but I have a complete hatred of marksem, mainly because most I play with seem to have superiority complexes and complan when I don't sacrifice them so they can move two more feet away.**

**On other news, here the character sheet for sanae, though like before none of these stats have obviosult been tested, so take it with a gran of salt.**

**Oh and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

Title: miracle making miko.

Class/class's: support

Attack: 1

Defense: 6

Ability: 8

Difficulty: 5

Innate ability: Miracle maker - all allies near sanae get +1health regen per second for every three levels that sanae has. Max of +6 hp/sec

Q ability: Great Miracle "Yasaka's Divine Wind" increases ally move and atk speed by 5,10,15,20,25%

W ability: Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual" - target ally becomes invincible for .5, 1, 1.5,3,5 seconds

E ability: Omikuji "Random Omikuji Barrage" - drops numerous omikuji onto an AOE. All allies that are struck gain a random buff to atk speed, move speed, armour, health regen, mana regen or , atk dmg for 7, 12, 16, 20, 30 seconds. The buff is minor.

R ability (ult): Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle" - creates massive waves over an area that split aprt from the central line. Allies can be hit and not take damage, enemies that are hit are pushed away from the center line for 30, 60, 90 dmg a wave. Good for giving your allies a clear entry into an area, or keeping enemies away. Sends out a total of 22 waves over 10S.


End file.
